How Did Syrena and Other Fantaseryes Gained for IBC-13 in the Long Term?
March 1, 2016 IBC-13’s big investment on fantaseryes gained on the network’s long-term plans if the privatization will keep you safe. (Photo credit: IBC 13) The upcoming fantasy series about the mermaid tale named Syrena is watching for good, if you’re really a Kapinoy fans. The anticipation is high for the much-awaited mermaid fantaserye Syrena, the broadcasting, financial and employees aspect of the government-sequestered network IBC-13 in terms of privatization by the government and regained the glory days, generating revenues and income to support the station and creating our own shows and stars. It’s already 2016, and yet IBC is on its way behind its two competitors as their broadcast standards are concerned as the number three station through mass-oriented and feel-good programming in Tagalog. Tycoon Ramon S. Ang is interested to bid for sell at a floor price of P1.977 billion. This phenomenal rise was due largely to how IBC-13 re-engineered the concept of news and current affairs, producing glitzy, if often trivial, programs that focused on crime, sex and the occult rather than “hard” news. IBC-13 shifted to Tagalog and producing original programs in the local language. It was the top-rating network by that time, alongside RPN, GMA and BBC during the 70s and 80s, IBC has been filming and editing teleseryes in HD began in 2012 using HD cameras, and much of the blame was the numerous big-budget primetime fantaseryes that IBC produced in 2014 at present. With so much money invested on these projects, their ability to spend on updated equipment, manpower, board members, the expertise, facilities and other production and talent matters was compromised in the long term. In May 31, 2013, TV5, which is owned and operated by Manny V. Pangilinan, announced that its primetime sports block on IBC-13 named AKTV ending the broadcast due to high operating expenses that should have not been a problem for the business tycoon and its company. Because of that, in August 14, 2013 at present, IBC-13 continue to air the PBA basketball (under Sports5). Aside from basketball, the network was able to air a replay of the Manny Pacquiao-Brandon Rios fight (November 24 and 25, 2013) and United Football League (UFL) for playoff games (November 28, December 2, 3 and 5, 2013). At present, in 2014, IBC-13 eventually turn around and pioneered in the fantaserye genre during primetime such as the phenomenal fantaserye Janella in Wonderland (Janella Salvador), Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo (Thirdy Lacson), Janella: A Teen Princess (Janella Salvador), Voltron Man (AJ Muhlach), Kung Fu Fighting (Alonzo Muhlach), Fantasiko (Jeffrey Hidalgo, Izzy Canillo and Cara Eriguel) and Kumander Bawang (Josh Padilla). It considered in the primetime ratings of IBC-13, because of the popularity than other networks. The three largest competing TV networks, ABS-CBN, GMA and IBC, both filled in their primetime line up with fantasy series in order to keep up with the trend, and grab as many viewers. Alongside the commercial breaks during every program include episode teasers, programming trailers and advisories, product advertisements, and for election season, public service announcements and political advertisements for national candidates, IBC-13 also airing episode teasers for their teleseryes. For the country's best producers, directors and writers, most of them with ABS-CBN, GMA and IBC. They denied by the Viva Artist Agency such as Nadine Lustre moving to ABS-CBN, Andre Paras returned to GMA Network, Shy Carlos, AJ Muhlach, Ella Cruz and Yassi Pressman are not allowed to renew contract artist of IBC beginning January 2016 because they moved to TV5 this year, and retained IBC-Viva stars like Onemig Bondoc, James Reid, Young JV, Donnalyn Bartolome, Josh Padilla, Anja Aguilar, Born to be a Superstar finalists (Joshua Cadelina, Shanne Velasco, Cayleen Villamor, Christian Sy, Maegan Bascug, etc.), Mark Bautista, Donna Cruz, Ronnie Liang, Andi Eigenmann and Bret Jackson. Some artists remained loyal to IBC-13 — Drew Arellano, Anja Aguilar, Janella Salvador and Mario Maurer. Some new talents are discovered by the network (like Dominic Roque, Liza Soberano, Diego Loyzaga, Gabbi Garcia, Sofia Andres, Rico dela Paz and Michelle Vito). Due to this, young artists of Secarats Talent Management Services also move to IBC-13 where they are given good projects led by STMS founder and head honcho Francisco Abuan, Jr., Secarats is now the talent provider and production unit of IBC, following a talent management agreement inked in September 12, 2015. The station also stacking up with ABS-CBN, GMA and TV5. In fact, there were some key factors present on ABS-CBN, GMA, IBC and TV5, such as: *An independent sports division (PBA on IBC-13 under Sprots5 every Saturday 4:30PM-6:30PM and Sunday 3PM-7PM, and NBA every Saturday at 10AM-12NN as well as Manny Pacquiao fights). *16:9 HD broadcasts (now airing majority of programs of IBC-13 in true high-definition picture while the remaining programs including IBC newscasts and PBA are also currently retained in standard definition picture with pillarbox preserve its original 4:3 aspect ratio; IBC-13 also lacks an HD channel of its own). *Sister digital TV channels (ABS-CBN has CineMo and Yey!, while IBC has IBC Classics and TV5 has Catsup) *Cable and satellite TV subscription service (ABS-CBN has SkyCable, while TV5 has Cignal) *Video-on-demand, livestream and digital-exclusive online service (ABS-CBN has iWanTV, while IBC has IBC Video and HOOQ, and TV5 has News5Everywhere and Digital5) Factor in the first time ever, within the Talent Center into the contract of Secarats, IBC’s regional networks, sister station IBC News Network, cable and satellite channels, IBC Films and the public relationship department. The Governance Commission for GOCCs (GCG) said President Aquino already approved the privatization process of IBC-13, which the GCG had recommended. The privatization will be implemented by a committee to be comprised of representatives from IBC-13, the GCG and the Presidential Communications Operations Office (PCOO). The attempt to turn IBC-13 into a broadcast giant in the mold of ABS-CBN and GMA in terms of viewership and getting the best talents in the entertainment industry. As for IBC Radio, the AM radio for news and public serivce format DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 compared to DZMM and DZBB, while also played with Hot AC music on DZTV’s music playlist. The two FM radio include 89 DMZ remained as the nation's one dance music station, Wave 91.5 remained as the urban radio station for hip-hop and R&B, and Kapinoy FM 107.9 compared to MOR 101.9 and Barangay LS 97.1. IBC-13 is a government entity, it is run like a private corporation. IBC-13 tried to form its own stable of artists (mostly veterans like Joey de Leon, Joe D'Mango, Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha), and produced some programs that could have given ABS-CBN and GMA a run for their money. In 2015, in the intervention of Secarats Talent Management Services made a talent provider and production unit. Overall, the attempt to turn IBC-13 into a broadcast giant in the mold of ABS-CBN and GMA in terms of viewership.